King
:Were you looking for King Nixel? The King is a Medival Mixel. Description Personality The King has high regard for his son. He wants him to be the best he can be, even if he has to push him to make the choices. He can be slightly strict, but he also means well. His ruling abilities have yet to be revealed. Physical Appearance The King was not seen in his entirety. From what can be seen, he has brown boot-like feet with gold tops, and brown square-shaped hands with four grey fingers tipped with gold. He appears to be wearing a light grey and red king robe. His legs and arms are grey, and his wrists have red bands on them. Biography Early life At one point in time, the King became the ruler of the Mixelot family. He later had a son, who's life would be kept sheltered by the King. First adventures The king enrolled Mixadel and Camillot to Mixopolis Middle School so Camillot could mix with the common Mixels, hopefully making him a good leader one day. After he kicked Camillot out of the Royal Coach, he left in it. After their first day of school, the two Medivals discussed with him their acts during their field trip, mostly Camillot's. While Mixadel claimed he would make a good leader one day, the king was most proud of both of them as he picked them up from school. ("Every Knight Has Its Day") Memorable Quotes *''"Make a decision, boy! Go on! Off with you!"'' - King, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"I heard. Fabulous job. You have both made me most especially proud. Let’s get back to our kingdom. Maybe now I can retire to Florida."'' - King, Every Knight Has Its Day Background Information *He is the king and current leader of the Medivals, as revealed in storyboards for Every Knight Has Its Day shown in The Wonderful World of Mixels. Camillot is his heir. Trivia *He is the first introduced parental figure to the series, confirming entirely that Mixels have families. *He has an unknown wife, along with an unknown brother. Behind the Scenes Name and basis King's name outright refers to his position in the Medivals. This is his name in the storyboards and the credits. However, he may have an actual, longer name, but this was never revealed. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, the King's voice is provided by Dave Fennoy. Real-life history Reveals King was revealed as a character in The Wonderful World of Mixels, and two of his quotes were shown in storyboards. Content King debuted in the TV series on March 5, 2016 in Every Knight Has Its Day. He does not have a LEGO set. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Every Knight Has Its Day |-|Characters= |-|Medivals= Category:2016 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Medivals Category:Leaders Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Characters without a set Category:Four fingers Category:Unique feet Category:Clothed Mixels Category:Background characters Category:Deep voices Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Mixopolis Category:Adults Category:Kings Category:Season Two Category:Characters voiced by Dave Fennoy Category:Parents